It starts with a game
by writergirl99
Summary: It started with a game, and ended with a kiss
1. Chapter 1

"Morgan and Garcia," Emily said causing JJ to laugh. The two were at Emily's house, relaxing after a bad case. They had beers and were on her couch. They had tried to watch a movie but couldn't get into it, so, Emily suggested a gam she knew from college. A word or two was said, and you said the first thing that came to mind. For example, Politicians could be the word and depending on the person, the first thing that came to mind might be lies, or, suits. It really depends on the person.

They had been playing for a while now, and were really getting into it, laughing so hard they were almost crying. It was a great way to get over the last case. They were taking it in turns to say words, and JJ's last one was phone sex. Emily's immediate response was Morgan and Garcia.

"Will they ever get together?" JJ asked looking at Emily. She took a sip of her beer, "I mean, they flirt continuously, have pet names for each other… they'd be perfect for each other."

"Yeah I agree," Emily spoke up. "Ok, first thing Monday, we'll ask him about it."

- -

Monday morning soon came and the two girls arrived at work together. They cornered Morgan in the break room. He saw the looks the two girls were giving him and decided to try running for it. Bad Move. Emily grabbed him by the ear; twisting it and pulling him back inside.

"You have nothing to be scared off," Emily said releasing his ear. JJ glared at her. "Yes, Emily here was just trying to keep you in the room so we could talk. She apologises."

"I do," Emily said taking over. "Why aren't you with Garcia?"

"That was up front," Morgan told her laughing.

"Well…" JJ demanded.

"Girls…" he said still laughing "me and her aren't going to get together."

"Why not?"

"Because I think of her as my sister. Yes, I love her, but not that way." He looked away nervously. JJ thought it was because he saw Garcia coming, but Emily knew better. "Derek…" she prompted. "There's another reason isn't there?"

"Ok," he swallowed nervously. "Maybe I am in love with someone else."

"Oh, do tell," JJ said and Emily rolled her eyes. "You're acting like a teenager."

"Sorry," JJ apologised. "So…"

Morgan kissed Emily on the lips and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The second chapter to what was supposed o be a one-shot

**A/N: The second chapter to what was supposed o be a one-shot. Not that I mind at all. I had people asking for another chapter, and then I had fights with my family and needed to be away from them. Besides, I love Morgan/Emily as a couple and there aren't a lot of fan fics for them so I have taken to writing some. Yes, I have started with one-shots but I will be building up. Slowly.**

- -

Emily stood in shock. Morgan, Derek Morgan had just kissed her. Her, Emily Prentiss. The man of her dreams – not that she'd ever tell him that – had just kissed her. She could still taste him on her lips, and could still smell him. Her mind began to work again, and she looked around the room. She saw JJ staring at her, with a wild grin on her face.

"What?" Emily asked.

"You two would be perfect for one another," JJ stated simply. And Emily understood. It meant run after him. Tell him how she felt. She ran out into the bull pen and found Morgan, sitting at his desk, talking to Reid. He was having a cheerful conversation. But Emily noticed a few things. His tone was too cheerful. Forced. And his body language indicated he was sad.

"So I told her I loved her," he said to Reid, "and now I don't know what to do."

"What happens if she said I love you back?" Emily asked joining the conversation, and sitting on Morgan's desk, looking deep into her eyes. He asked her, if she loved him back, but, using his eyes. Her eyes, told him that yes, she did love him back.

Their moment was interrupted by Reid. "It depends on how the girl feels about you, and how early in the relationship you said it. Girls take these things seriously and according to statistics -" but he was cut of by JJ who entered the room, singing under her breath. Both Morgan and Emily heard her, but by the fact that Reid was still talking, he obviously hadn't.

"Emily and Morgan sitting in a tree."


End file.
